Love Finds A Way
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Esme owns a small daycare in the small town of Forks. Esme, along with her daughters Rose, Alice, and Bella work with her. When a new family moves into town, Dr. Cullen's youngest, and only daughter goes to the daycare that Esme owns. Will his daughter like it? Will Esme and Carlisle fall in love? Read and find.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: BPOV

Beep, beep, beep.

I groaned. It couldn't have been that time already. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. Without wanting to, my hand left the warm covers and went to look for the stupid off button on the alarm clock.

I snuggled back under the covers. Not for long though. I felt somebody shake me awake. I kicked her out of the way, but she went back to shaking me again.

"Wake up Bella. Mom wants you up in and ready in a half an hour. "My annoying pixie sister Alice said.

"You are way to hyper for this early in the morning." I groaned.

"Get up!" Alice said again.

"That new little girl is starting today at the daycare? Remember?" Alice said.

"Of course I do." I said.

I was fully awake know. Thanks to my backup alarm. My sister.

"Hurry up and shower, and be down in a half an hour." Alice said.

With that, she finally left me in peace. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. You see, my mother Esme owns a small daycare in the town of Forks Washington. We don't have a big group of kids. We have ten kids, eleven, starting today. My two older sisters and I help my mom run it.

After I got out of the shower and dressed, I went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Mom asked me.

"I did until my alarm clock went off." I said.

Mom did a soft chuckle. Alice and Rose were at the table eating breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and put cereal in it and poured the milk. Then I got some orange juice.

"That new little girl is starting today. I can't wait to meet her." Mom said.

"I can't wait either." Alice and Rose said together.

"I'm excited as well." I said.

We quickly finished up our breakfast, grabbed our stuff, and left to go to the daycare.

It was about 8:00 when we got to the daycare. The kids arrived at 8:30. We got out of the car and went inside. Mom turned the lights on and we got to work.

Alice and I started to take all the chairs down, and Rose was opening up the curtains and getting breakfast ready. Mom went into the office and went to check her messages.

"What do you want to put on the tables?" I asked Alice.

"We can do their journals on one table, maybe some puzzles on the other table, and um….some crayons and paper. I think Mom printed out some Valentine hearts out for the kids to color." Alice said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

I got to work putting stuff on the table.

About 15 minutes into setting up, there was a knock on the door. I looked at mom and she shook her head yes.

I opened the door and found a young man with blond hair and maybe in his early 30's. He was holding a little girl. This must be the new student.

"Hello. Please come in." I said.

"I hope I'm not too early. I have to drop off my daughter early so I can get to work. I work at the hospital ." He explained.

"Of course not. My name is Bella, let me get my mother." I said.

The young man walked into the classroom. I went into the office and told my mom that the new student was here. She walked out and gave him a smile.

"Hi, I'm Miss Esme Platt, and this must be Samantha." Mom said.

"Yes indeed." The man said.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. And yes, this is Samantha." He said.

"If you have some time, can you sign some paperwork?" Mom said.

"Sure. Honey, why don't you go and play. Daddy has it sign some paperwork." Mr. Cullen said.

Mr. Cullen put down his daughter and tried to get her to play. She clung to him though.

"Hey Samantha, why don't we see what we have on the tables. I think I saw some hearts to color in for Valentine's Day." I said.

I took her by the hand, and led her to the table. Mr. Cullen said "Thank you."

Mom and Mr. Cullen went into the office to sign paperwork

I heard them talking while Samantha was coloring.

" Is that ok if I put my three older sons on the emergency cards? They can drive." He said.

"Of course." Mom said.

When the paper work was done, they came back out. Samantha ran over to him.

"Bye baby girl, be good and have a good day. I'll be here after you have snack ok?" He said.

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you to." He said.

As soon as he left, the other kids came in. Time to start another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Jules Ann for The Help.**

Chapter 2: BPOV

As the other children started to file into the classroom, I saw mom and Dr. Cullen come out of the office. Dr. Cullen was shaking my mom's hand and said thank you.

Samantha must have noticed her dad because she stopped coloring and she ran over to him. Clutching his leg.  
>Dr. Cullen bent down to her level and gave her a soft smile.<p>

"Don't go daddy. I don't want to stay here." Samantha whimpered.

"I have to go Sammy. Your brothers are at work and school. No one is at home to take care of you. We all have jobs to do and your job is to go to school. Can you understand that? Your teacher is a very nice lady. I think you'll like it here." Dr. Cullen was telling his daughter.

"You are going to make a lot of new friends to. Don't you want to make friends?" He asked.

Sammy shook her head no.

"Come on sweetie. Why don't you come with me? We can introduce you to some new friends." I told her gently.

Dr. Cullen had to take Sammy's hands off of his leg. Then he lifted her up and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"I'll promise I'll be back after snack okay?"

Sobbing, Sammy shook her head yes. I gently took her from Dr. Cullen and held her. Rubbing her back to help calm her down.

"Miss Platt, can I tell you one more thing?" He asked.

"Of course." Mom said

I heard him telling mom that Sammy gets panic attacks when she is stressed and scared. Her symptoms are throwing up and not eating. Poor kid.

Mom gave Dr. Cullen a smile and told him everything will be fine. That we will keep an eye on her.

With a worried look on his face, Dr. Cullen left.

As the kids came trickling in, Rose was just about finished with breakfast. Alice was chatting with some of the kids that have been coming in.

Rose saw me holding Sammy and she came over.

"It's okay sweetie. We are going to have so much fun today. "Rose said trying to sooth her.

Once we had all the kids come in, all 16, they went to the stations. We had some that went to their journals. Others went to the puzzle table, and the last group went to the play dough table.

With Sammy still in my arms, I went to the play dough table. I saw some of the other girls playing with the play dough. Their names were Kathy, Bailey, and Cora.

I sat down and smiled at them.

"Hi girls, I want to introduce you to Sammy. It's her first day here. Can you say hi and make her feel at home?" I asked.

Sammy turned around and faced them shyly. The other girls smiled at her and invited her to play. Sammy looked at me and I nodded my head yes. After a few minutes of shyness, she started to talk with them.

Some of the other girls came to join them to. Chloe and Ashtyn. I was playing play dough with the girls when mom called and said it was time to pick up and come to circle.

The kids, Alice, Rose and i started to pick up the messes that was on the table. The kids were talking about their weekend and what they did. They were helping to. When it was all picked up, we went to the rug.

Mom sat in the chair and the kids gathered in a circle. Kathy, Cora and Madelyn sat next to Sammy and me. The others found their spot.

Mom clapped her hands and smiled at them.

"I hope you all had a great weekend. Today, we have a new friend that is going to be joining us. Her name is Samantha. I want you to make her feel at home and welcome. Understand?" Mom said.

The kids all said yes.

"Samantha, would you like to come up and say hello?" Mom asked.

I gently pushed Sammy forward and she shyly went up to mom. Mom put her on her lap and Sammy faced the front of the room.

All the kids said welcome Sammy and Sammy mumbled a soft hello. Then she went and came to sit on my lap.

Then mom started circle.

"Who would like to tell me what is today's date?" Mom asked.

Several of the children's hands were in the air. Mom picked Jack.

"February 10?" Jack asked.

"That is very good Jack. But, do you remember the year it is?" Mom asked.

Jack shook his head no. Then mom went and chose on Kathy.

"Is it 2015?" Kathy asked.

"That is correct Kathy. You guys are getting so much better at this." Mom said.

The kids all smiled.

"Now, who can tell me what the weather is like today?"

Once again, several of the kids hands went in the air, but Mom smiled at Sammy.

"Why don't you come up here sweetie? Can you tell us what the weather is like today?" Mom gently asked her.

I gently picked up Sammy from my lap and pushed her towards Mom. Mom picked her up and sat her on her lap.

Sammy looked absolutely terrified. But I smiled at her and nodded my head yes. Sammy looked out the window and said it was raining.

"Good job Sammy. You may sit down." Mom said.

Sammy came and sat down on my lap.

"Since it is raining, we most likely won't be going outside today. So, we will have plenty of things to do."

The kids groaned, but they all said yes.

"I think Teacher Rose has breakfast just about ready. Why don't we all get up and wash our hands and go to the bathroom."

The kids got up and Rose and Alice went to go and set the tables for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 3: Carlisle's POV

I was just checking in on my last patient when I looked at the clock. It was 3:30 and that mean my shift was over. I can pick up my baby girl from Preschool.

I felt bad that I has to leave her their morning, but I wanted her to be around kids her own age. She hasn't been espoused to them much since I adopted her a year ago. This was her chance to make some friends.

My head nurse Lexi smiled at me as I gave her my charts for the day. She is probably the only nurse in this whole hospital that didn't flirt with me.

"Did you have a good day Dr. Cullen?" Lexi asked me.

"I did. I can go and pick up my daughter know. How was your day?" I asked.

"Busy, but good. I hope you have a good night and see you tomorrow." Lexi said.

"Thanks. You to."

I grabbed my medical bag and my jacket and headed to the preschool.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I was hopping Sammy had settled down and enjoyed her day. I was worried about leaving her, but I knew she was in good hands. That made me feel a little better.

I pulled into a parking space and put my car into park and turned it off. I took off my medical coat and put on my jacket and walked to the classroom.

I was glad that the first day was over. I thought it was going to be a lot harder, but it went smooth. Sammy reacted the way any other kid did when it is their first day of school.

I walked into the classroom to find the kids eating snack. Sammy was sitting next to the young lady that was keeping her company this morning. There was also a few other girls at the table to. Sammy was talking and munching on her gold fish.

"Sammy has a great first day." Someone said to me.

Turning around, I notice Miss Platt. She smiled at me and looking at Sammy.

"Thank you. I have been worried about her all day today. It appears she had made some new friends." I told her.

Miss Platt smiled at me. "Kathy, Chloe and Cora have been very nice to her. The three of them have been together all day."

That relaxed me a lot. Sammy seemed to have a good day.

Sammy just know noticed me and she grinned when she saw me. She got up and ran to me. I picked her up and covered her in kisses.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked.

"Yes daddy." Sammy said.

I helped put on her coat and Sammy went to go and hug her teachers.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie. Have a good night." Miss Platt said

Then Sammy and I left.

We got to the car and I buckled Sammy in her car seat. Then I got in and we headed for home. Looking in the review mirror, I asked Sammy what she did at school. She started to talk a mile a minute.

"School was fun daddy. I played with Kathy, Chloe and Cora. We played in the playhouse area and we played dress up. We couldn't go outside because it was rainy." Sammy said.

"I'm glad you had fun baby girl. I'm sure your brothers will love to hear about your day to." I told her.

Sammy grinned at the mention of her brothers. In the year that she has come to live with us, she has grown close to all of them.

Looking in the review mirror, I told Sammy " Why don't you tell your brothers how your first day was when we get home. I'm sure they would love to hear all about it."

Sammy grinned at me. I could tell she couldn't wait to get home and tell her brothers how her day went.


End file.
